


Child's play

by Dia_XD_X3



Category: Sword Art Online (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Cute, Emotional, Eventual Romance, Fluff and Humor, Kirito and Eugeo are Integrity Knights, Light Angst, Light-Hearted, M/M, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:01:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23121406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dia_XD_X3/pseuds/Dia_XD_X3
Summary: Kirito and Eugeo have a fight and soon after meet each other's youngerselves.
Relationships: Kirigaya Kazuto | Kirito/Eugeo, Kirito Synthesis Thirty-three/Eugeo Synthesis Thirty-two
Comments: 1
Kudos: 68





	Child's play

Eugeo couldn't bear himself to look at anything that reminded him of Kirito. He was so mad, furious, he just wanted to slice the earth with his sword, but he knew Taboo had to be respected even though he was an Integrity Knight. His fury was not an excuse.

Kirito's carelessness and clumsiness has led them into yet another problem which caused Administrator and Cardinal to ground them both for a week. Eugeo wasn't allowed near his sword for a week while Kirito was forbidden to eat honey pies.

Neither of them were ever punished so harshly, but things got out of control and they had to learn their lesson. Eugeo was always a bystander, yet he was somehow dragged into the whole mess without even participating.

And it was all Kirito's fault, wanting to show off in front of everyone.

But Eugeo blamed himself too. If he only saw the accident coming, he would've prevented it. In the end, dozens and dozens of honey pies spilled over Administrator and Cardinal. The surprising fact was that Cardinal was much more pissed than Administrator was.

Maybe it wasn't that much surprising since Cardinal was familiar with Kirito's carelessness, but still... Wow...

'If I only haven't tried to stop Kirito from eating all the honey pies, I wouldn't be in a situation like this...'

Kirito did try to talk to Eugeo, but the blue rose knight simply shut himself in his chambers and gave him a silent treatment.

Since his sword was taken away, Eugeo didn't really have anything interesting to do. He leaned on the fence of his balcony and sighed. He could see Linel and Fizel in the yard, most likely up to pull a prank on Renly again. Scheta was not far away talking to Fanatio and Bercouli.

Eugeo let out a troubled sigh before teetering back inside and flopping on his bluish white royal bed. His head landed on the pillows on which he could feel Kirito's scent from the day before when they were hanging out in his room.

'Kirito's scent...' Eugeo reminded himself as pleasingly took in the scent even though he was furious at Kirito. But somehow, Kirito always made him feel like everything would be okay even if the world was crumbling. Made him feel loved and wanted. He wondered why? Why could possibly Kirito out of all people make him feel like that?

There was a loud and unfamiliar knocking on his door before Eugeo forced himself up and approached to the door, taking few seconds to open it. Eugeo was bewildered to see a small black haired kid in front of the door with a worried expression, but a big toothy grin plastered on his face.

"Heya Mr Knight, I'm searching for my friend around here. Have you seen Eugeo?" Eugeo blinked, his mind trying to helplessly for words. Was he dreaming? In a coma? Parallel universe?

"And you are?"

"Kirito from Rulid"

"Ah, I see" Eugeo smiled sheepishly before kneeling in front of the kid with a caring smile "And what does your friend look like?"

"He looks a lot like you!" the kid pointed out "You have the same hair, eyes, even a smile! I swear, if you start crying now, there would be no doubts that you're Eugeo. But that can't be since Eugeo is a squeaky crybaby~"

"Squeaky... Crybaby...?" Eugeo muttered out silently, a vein popping out on his temple.

"Yeah, but he's still my one and only best friend who I wouldn't trade for anything in the world" Eugeo was astonished. The boy was the identical version of Kirito when he was younger. Eugeo could feel that familiar nostalgia of something, but couldn't point out what it really was.

"Knight-sama, are you crying?" the black haired boy titled his head and traced his hand over Eugeo's cheek. Eugeo flinched for a second before smiling.

"N-No" Kirito gave him a 'Are You Fu(king Serious' look before sighing.

"Anyways, could you help me find Eugeo now"

"Yeah, sure" Eugeo smiled enthusiastically before standing up and wiping the tears away, extending his hand to Kirito as he did so "Let's go"

Kirito nodded before taking knight's hand as the two strolled down the hallway in silence, Eugeo still wondered if the whole situation was true.

-With Real Kirito-

"Cheer up, Kirito" Edith sweatdropped while comforting the sulking Synthesis "There are much better things than honey pies in the whole Underworld!"

"Like what?" the black haired knight pouted.

"Like... Like..."

_"Alice help me out!!!"_ she whispered under her breath.

"The outside of Centoria has a large amount of natural attracting beauty" Alice hummed "Especially Fragrant Olives"

"You mean Dark Slashes" Edith corrected her with a glare on which Alice scowled.

"No, I assure you, Fragrant Olives" as the two argued, Kirito continued sulking and eventually, their argument became to boring for him.

"I'm gonna go out for a walk"

They didn't even notice he was gone...

Kirito looked skeptically at the garden from the wooden bench next to it. He could see his fellow knights in their daily activities. Most of them were just relaxing since there was no threat at the moment. Kirito titled his head a bit upwards towards Eugeo's room to see the blonde at the window, his gaze seeming unfocused and tired.

The black swordsman frowned, did he really hurt his best friend that much?

He really couldn't bear the thought of Eugeo being mad at him for the eternity since Integrity Knights are bound to live forever. He really needed to clear his mind from thoughts like that.

As he prepared to get up, he heard silent sobbing from the corridor and went to check it out. It sounded like a child's wailing. But the youngest members were Linel and Fizel who were currently releasing baby dragons at Renly.

As Kirito inched closer to the sound, he noticed a small ball of flaxen hair sticking out from behind a vaze. Kirito rose his eyebrow curiously before looking behind the vaze and gasping. There was a small boy crouched behind it, face hidden in his arms while he was sobbing vigorously.

Kirito stared at the boy curiously before kneeling in front of him and placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey kid, what'ya doin' here all alone?" the boy rose his head and his emerald eyes met Kirito's silver ones. A shiver ran through Kirito as a familiar face locked eyes with him. The child looked just like Eugeo, but younger.

"I got lost..." the boy sobbed "I was searching for my friend in this castle and then I saw some scary looking knights and ran, but tripped so I hid here..."

"Ah" Kirito mumbled "And what's your buddies name?"

"Kirito..."

'Am I finally slipping out of my mind...?' Kirito deadpanned before sighing and smirking at the boy.

"Do you want my help in finding Kirito?" the boy's eyes sparkled before he nodded, a small tear tracing its path down his cheek as he did so. Kirito smiled before reaching with his hand and wiping the tear away as gently as possible.

"You are so much like Kirito, knight-sama!" the boy chirped as he wobbly stood up, the bruise clearly it hard for him to stand but didn't say anything. Kirito smiled before picking up the boy and playing him on his shoulder.

"Oh really, then tell me a bit about Kirito-"

"Eugeo?" a voice asked and the two faced the other way to see Eugeo and young Kirito walking towards them.

"Kirito!" younger Eugeo cried as he jumped off of Kirito's shoulder and leaped towards younger Kirito before pulling him into a big hug. The originals were left in shock.

"H-Hey..." Kirito waved sheepishly while the blonde let out a small grunt before picking his copy up in his arms when he saw two boys chasing each other while screaming.

"Do you have any idea where they came from?"

"No, I was hoping that they were just some lost souls or memory fragments-"

"Lost souls..." Eugeo looked at him skeptically before sighing "Has anyone else seen them?"

"Thirty-two, Thirty-three?"

'Fanatio-sama!!!' two boys thought as they faced the Vice Commander with shocked expressions. How could they explain their younger-selves to her?

"Thirty-two, why are you holding your hands like-" Fanatio tried to mimic Eugeo's pose so it looked as if he was holding a baby "Are you two perhaps planning a child?"

"F-Fanatio-sama!!!" Eugeo shrieked while turning beet red. He could hear giggles of youngsters while Kirito draped an arm around his neck and pulled him closer.

"Why are you so mad anyways?" Kirito teased "There's nothing to be embarrassed about. Fanatio can help you with stuff like-"

"WHA!?!?!?" Eugeo snapped before whacking the black knight with his free fist, learning a small 'ouchie' from him.

"It's alright, I'll leave you two to practice" Fanatio giggled before leaving the two boys and their copies alone.

"So others can't see them..." Kirito pointed out before smiling enthusiastically "Seems like we're really going to raise kids on our own~"

"S-Shut it, baka..." Eugeo huffed before rolling his eyes "Let's take them into my room. I have some tea, it's still fresh, we can discuss this when we get there"

"Alright" Kirito said as he picked up his copy "Let's do this!"

-When They Arrived-

As soon as the door to the room opened, the two boys sprinted inside while staring at the room in awe.

"So cool!" Kirito cried before running on the balcony, Eugeo following him close behind. When it looked like they would stay there for a while, teens took off their armor and went to relax. Eugeo reached for two empty teacups and handed one to Kirito before filling them both with still hot tea.

"What are we gonna do now?" Eugeo asked as he sat of Kirito who sat on Eugeo's bed "We're the only ones who can see them"

"Dunno really" Kirito shrugged, taking a sip of the tea himself "I mean, they are something like spirits right?"

"That still doesn't explain the fact that they look exactly like us, just younger"

"Well, I am not Stacia now" Kirito pouted before sighing "Either way, they seem like they would be just fine on their own. As long as they have each other at least"

"It seems so..." Eugeo trailed off before taking a long sip, emptying more than a half of the cup "But that doesn't mean that we'll ditch them off somewhere in the dark territory"

"O-Oi, who do you take me for?" Kirito deadpanned before flopping onto Eugeo's bed, laying down for a few seconds, and then quickly sitting back up "Anyways, what is in this tea? It doesn't usually taste like this..."

"Now that you've mentioned, let me check" with that, Eugeo accessed Stacia Window before palling in pure white. Kirito noticed how pale he was as Eugeo faced him with a face of shock and astonishment "This has a high doze of alcohol in it. They probably mistook my tea for Edith and Eldrie's tea. I have to go get the neutralizator from Administrator" as Eugeo tried to get up, he lost his balance and teetered a bit before landing into Kirito's lap.

His hands wrapped around Kirito's neck while Kirito's hands encircled his hips.

"Easy Eugeo" the black swordsman chuckled "You shouldn't have drank so fast"

"Sh-Shut it" Eugeo gritted his teeth, trying to look intimidating, but everything turned into ashes when Kirito teasingly squeezed his hips making him squeak loudly. Kirito burst out laughing while Eugeo buried his head into raven haired's shoulder in embarrassment.

Kirito leaned backwards and then moved until his head was on the pillows and Eugeo was comfortably settled on his chest. He felt Eugeo bury his face in his chest so he playfully ran his hand through Eugeo's hair.

"I'm glad you forgive me"

"Idiot, it's the alcohol doing its thing"

"Uh-huh, and alcohol also did this" with that, Kirito titled Eugeo's head upwards and kissed him on the lips. Kirito was prepared for an incoming thorny fist to the face, but all he got was Eugeo melting against him.

When he broke the kiss, he could see Eugeo giving him a death glare, but he couldn't care less at the moment. The moment was just too perfect. Kirito adjusted a bit more so Eugeo was laying beside him, staring into his eyes.

"You know you can't stay mad at me forever~" Kirito teased as he brushed their noses together.

"Yes..." Eugeo sighed with a smile "Yes, I do..."

-Meanwhile with Administrator and Cardinal-

"It was you who summoned those mirages, wasn't it?" Cardinal stared at Quinella skeptically while the taller retrieved the two mirages of Kirito and Eugeo that were playing on the balcony.

"Yup, can't see my OTP being mad at each other~~~"


End file.
